une maladie de rêve
by elferie
Summary: La veille de noël, Demyx tombe malade. Il est clouer au lit, sans pourvoir offrir une boîte de chocolat à l'élue de son coeur Larxene.


**une maladie de rêve**

A la veille de noël, Demyx se réveilla doucement de son lit. Bien emmitoufler sous ses chaudes couverture, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas voir ses compagnons d'armes de l'organisation XIII.  
Il pensa à la belle Larxene, donc il était fou amoureux. Quand il la voyait, il perdait tous ses moyens. Malheureusement, la belle blond sulfureuse le méprisait pour sa paresse légendaire au sien du groupe. Lors, il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiment en son égard et il connaissait le résultat perdu d'avance. Pour une nymphe sauvage comme elle il lui fallait un vrai guerrier se qui n'était pas son cas.  
"Il se lamenta silencieusement quelque instants sur son malheur. Il serait le plus heureux des hommes si par chance il croisait la dame de ses pensés, même si celle-si lui hurle dessus pour son retard.  
"Je suis maso, mais pour cette sadique je suis prés a tout."  
Une chanson lui vient à l'esprit, Il se mit a chantonner "Pour un flirt avec toi", afin de se donner du courage.  
Il se décida de se lever. Mais, ses sens se mirent à tourner. Tous dansés autour de lui et ses membres s'engourdirent. Sa tête bourdonnait. il avait la nocer. Il se dirigea péniblement au toilette et vida le contenu de son estomac.  
Il n'espéra pas croiser Larxene, il avait honte de se présenter a elle dans cette état. Son estime pour lui chuter plus bas qu'il n'est déjà.

" je suis qu'une larve," soupira-t-il, après avoir passer 10 minutes a se vider au dessus de la cuvette.  
Il soupira, dépiter d'être tomber malade en ce jour de fête. Il aimait les jours de fêtes tout respirer la joie de vivre, surtout pourvoir offrir un boîte de chocolat a la belle blonde de son cœur. Il s'agissait d'une boite de chocolat commander a un chocolatier. Connaissant le caractère sadique de la demoiselle, le musicien avait choisit des chocolat à la liqueur et fourrer à la pâte de d'amende amère.  
Il se redressa difficilement. Il marcha en tanguant comme si il était ivre jusqu'à sa chambre, sans remarquer son ami Zexion, son seul ami dans l'organisation.  
Sans faire un geste envers son ami, le conspirateur ténébreux regarda, en fronçant les sourcil, son ami mal en point regagner sa chambre. Il comprit de suite que son ami était malade. Il rentra dans son laboratoire.  
"C'est se qui arrive quand passer toute la journée a jouer dans la neige torse nu," maugréa-t-il.  
Comme une masse, Demyx s'écroula de tout son long sur son lit. Même si il adorait paresser, il n'aimait pas être malade, surtout si s'était son propre corps qui le faisait souffrir.  
En sombrant dans l'inconscience, il entendit des bruits de pas résonnait comme un échos. Il espérait que c'était pas la belle et douce Larxene, même si il se berçait d'illusion.  
La mélopée nocturne entendit un petit son devenir de plus en plus rythmé. Il finit par se laisser par une douce mélodie. Il tendit l'oreille en ayant l'impression que la mélodie venait de tout les cotés. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleu-vert et fut surpris ne plus être dans sa chambre, mais d'être dans une étrange clairière. Il porta son regard autour de lui et fut très surpris de voir certain feuillage rose et la végétation beaucoup plus grande que lui.  
Il ne se préoccupa pas plus que sa et décida de laisser son âme de musicien être envoûter par la beauté des lieu. il sorti sa sitar et se mit à jouer quelque notes. D'étranges chats à 6 pattes et à la queue en forment de croches l'encerclèrent, attirer par sa musique.  
Au son de son instrument et miaulement mélodieux des chats, certaine parti de la végétation se mit à éclore et un doux vent frai s'éleva dans toute la clairière. Prit dans un élan créatif le paresseux, suivit par les chats, se mit a faire éclore toute la clairière. Des chevaux avec des ailes et des cornes en zig-zag se rejoignirent le petit groupe improviser, en dansant avec grâces et élégances.  
Il se sentait si bien en jouant de la musique, oubliant tout les projet de l'organisation XII et surtout tous ses soucis.  
"Si seulement, Larxene pouvait être sensible à ma musique" pensa-t-il avec regret.  
Une fois le travaille terminé, il contempla son oeuvre, le sourire aux lèvres. Les chats fredonnaient une d'air puis se sauvèrent.  
Les chevaux partirent trotter un peu plus lui. Voulant visité ce monde féerique, Demyx décida de les suivre et, sans comprendre la cause, constata avec étonnement de n'être plus malade. Ils le conduisirent au sommet d'une corniche où la vue été imparable. Le jeune musicien vu interloqué par le paysage couper en 4 saison, s'étendre sous son regard. Malgré l'étrange phénomène, il s'émerveilla par la beauté de cette merveille.  
Soudain, des bruits de bagarre résonnèrent au loin. Il revient a la réalité, il était un membre de l'organisation XIII, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans ce lieu paradisiaque, à ses yeux. Il se dirigea à pas lourd, vers la zone du combat. Il arriva dans une plaine couverte de neige. Il respira l'air froid comme si il était un condamné a mort, même si au fond de lui c'était tout comme. Il se percha au sommet d'une colline et observa le combat. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Elle était la aussi, la blonde sadique, en cerclée par des étranges grenouille armé de poile à frire et de couvercle de casserole sous le commandement d'une grenouille au allure princière. Elle les mit tous au tapis avec ses poignards et son pouvoir de la foudre.  
L'amoureux de la nymphe fut envoûte par ses talents guerrier, il la regarda amoureusement les mettre à terre. Il se rappelle de sa première séance d'entrainement avec elle, c'est le mettant au tapis que la belle lui a prit son coeur, il fut littéralement tomber amoureux d'elle./p  
Il auraient bien aimé lui montrer ses talents de guerrier malheureusement il n'en possède pas. Il ne fit que l'admirer de la où il était perché. La combattante de glace se mariait bien dans se paysage de neige et de glace.

Le blond délaver entendit un long coassement furieux. Larxene se tourna vers le cri, prés a se battre pour un second round. Une vingtaine de grenouille armées d'épées, dont certains avaient des ailes, se ruèrent sur la blonde au yeux bleu. Elle riposta avec une vague d'éclair, qui foudroya une dizaine. En mettant un genoux dans le sol enneigé, elle vu vite a bout de souffle. Le reste des grenouilles l'encerclèrent, et se ne fut qu'une question de seconde pour l'attaquer. En reprenant son souffle, elle ferma les yeux prête à encaisser les coups.

Le corps de la mélopée nocturne s'avança tout seul. Armée de sa sitar, il glissa sur la pente de la colline et joua de sa musique. La neige sous les pattes des grenouille fondirent et se transforma en flaque d'eau. Une colonne d'eau jaillie sous les grenouilles, qui les firent valser au loin. Une grenouille tomba sur leur chef et furent assommé toute les deux.

Par malchance, la colonne d'eau retomba en éclaboussant la belle nymphe furieuse. Celle-si devient furieuse, en rugissant le prénom de son coéquipière.

"Oups, la gaffe," paniqua celui-ci, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Elle fut un peu surprise de le voir ici, mais par instinct : "qui disait eau, disait Demyx."

Il n'osa plus bouge, en la voyant fulminer de rage. En plaçant un bras devant lui, il s'attendait, en fermant les yeux, à prendre un coup de la par de sa partenaire, mais rien ne vient. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit tordre son manteau noir et vidait l'eau dans ses bottes, en grommelant. il bafouilla, sans trouver ses mots.

" Au lieu de baragouiner dans ta barbe. Dis-moi, plutôt, où on est?

\- Heu, ben en faites j'allais te poser la même question

\- Comment sa? demanda-t-elle, en levant un sourcil.

\- Je me suis réveillé ici, expliqua-t-il.

\- Toi aussi," fut la seule réponse.

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

"Pervers", accusa-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Demyx paniqua, en devant tout rouge. Larxene se moqua de lui; Il baissa honteusement désespérément la tête.

"Au lieux de rester à ne rien faire, comme toujours, tu pourrais trouver un endroit plus chaud.

\- Bien sur. Suis-moi, je connais un peu les alentours," dit-il, en lui montrant la route.

La blonde au yeux bleu le suivit de mauvaise grâce, elle était avec le membre de l'organisation avec lequel elle avait le moins d'affinités.

En arrivant sur la colline où les chevaux bizarres l'y avaient emmener, Demyx regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un endroit où sécher son amour secret. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid comme lui. Elle s'étonna du découpage du monde, où ils se trouvèrent. Elle remarqua sa démarche saccader, au bout de quelques minutes de marche. Elle remarqua des pétales rose pales, dans les cheveux en coupe de brosse du musicien, ainsi sur ses épaule. Elle passa sa main dans sa coupe de cheveux, un geste impulsif.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, paniqua-t-il par l'étrange familiarité soudaine de la belle demoiselle.

\- Tu as des pétales dans les cheveux, dit-elle, d'une ton détacher.

Les pétales collaient sur ses mains humides. En les voyant, il eut une révélation et la conduit, en l'attrapant par le poignet, sur un sentier forestier. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre clairière de celle où Demyx s'est réveillé. Ils croisèrent des étranges créatures, mais sous les yeux surpris de Larxene, ils firent comme si ils n'étaient pas la. Il la plaça devant une fleur géante. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sous le regard intriguer de Larxene. Elle craignait à une mauvaise blague du jeune homme. Celui-ci se contenta de faire glisser ses doigts sur son instrument. La fleur éclos en quelques secondes, un vent frais en sorti et enveloppa la belle nymphe. Elle tourna la tête et vit le musicien concentrer sur sa musique, entourer de chats étranges, qui chantaient en miaulant. Elle avait l'impression étrange qu'il se fondait dans ce tableau forestier. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être dans un conte de fée, mais imaginer Demyx en prince charmant, la rendait septique, surtout en s'imaginant dans le rôle d'une princesse en détresse.

La musique de la sitar s'arrêta. Demyx s'avança vers elle.

"Tu es sèche?

\- Oui, merci, marmonna-t-elle. Mais comment sa se fait que la nature t'obéisse comme ça?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je joue de ma sitar et les fleurs s'animent comme par magie.

-Étrange, marmonna-t-elle sobrement.

-Peut-être que nous sommes dans un rêve, voila pourquoi j'ai ce pouvoir."

Larxene ne dit rien. Cette idée n'était pas bêtes, après tout parmi les similis Luxord pouvait transporter des gens dans des carte et des dés et Zexion pouvait créer des illusion, sans parler des pouvoirs de Naminé qui pouvaient manipuler la mémoires des gens, personne ne pouvait savoir se qui pouvait arriver si des pouvoirs comme cela été combiner. Elle espéra qu'elle n'est pas un rat de laboratoire de Zexion, ou de Xemnas et son acolyte Saïx.

un ronronnement se fait entendre, le chat se frotta contre la jambe du musicien, il s'était prit d'affection pour le talentueux musicien. Le simili le prit dans ses bras.

" Il est trop mignon.

\- Si tu le dit, murmure Larxene très méfiante de la réaction du chat.

-j'aimerai le garder.

-Gamin," soupira-t-elle.

Ils devaient penser a sortir de là, au lieux de vouloir adopter des créatures sans savoir qui elles sont.

Un groupe de chevaux ailés se posèrent près d'eux. La nymphe fut sur le qui-vive. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle. Avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste, le cheval la fit basculer sur son dos et décolla, sous le cris surpris de Demyx qui hurler le nom de sa belle. Tendis que Demyx monta, sans hésitation, sur un cheval ailé, Larxene voulu frapper l'animal, mais s'abstient en voyant la distance entre le sol et elle. Elle n'avait pas peur du vide mais elle préféra s'accrocher a l'encolure du pégase.

La mélopée nocturne les rejoint, en un battement d'aile.

"Larxene, tout va bien"

Elle ouvrit un oeil.

"tout va bien oui, surtout que je me suis faites kidnapper par un vieux canasson."

L'interpeller hénit de mécontentement par son nouveau surnom.

"Tu parles, il ne t'a rien fait de mal"

Elle lui tira la langue, en resserrant sa prise. Le musicien la trouva ravissante dans cette position, elle avait l'air une petite fille sur son poney. Demyx lui expliqua calment comment se positionner sur le cheval. Il avait beaucoup observé les cavaliers lors de ses temps de paresse. Il s'était étonné de pouvoir monter pour la première fois aussi facilement sur des pégases. La jeune femme suivit ses consignes a contre coeur et s'étonna de la docilité de son kidnappeur et que Demyx était de bon conseils.

Demyx décida de faire des pitreries aériennes, afin de montrer ses talens de cavalier. Il savait sa faible chance d'impressionner sa belle. Au lieux d'être impressionner, la nymphe furieuse le prit pour un défit. Elle se lança à sa poursuite. Les deux coéquipiers s'amusèrent dans les airs, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Épuisés, les pégases se posèrent dans une plaine aux herbes jaunes et roses. Voulant aider sa bien-aimée à descendre de cheval, Demyx sauta du sien, mais elle le devança. Ils se dirigèrent vers un kiosque en marbre blanc. Ils s'assirent sur le sol de marbre, afin de se remettre de leur émotion.

Larxene leva les yeux vers le ciel,e, souriant d'un air serein. Demyx le trouve encore plus belle.

"qu'est ce tu fais?

\- je te regarde. Tu es ravissante quand tu souris."

Il avait réussit a lui dire un compliment, il en fut soulager, malgré sa peur sa a la réaction de la belle.

Celle-ci rougit, personne ne l'avait complimenter depuis longtemps. Elle lui donna une tape a l'épaule comme le faisait Axel et Roxas.

La mélopée nocturne soupira de soulagement, le sourire aux lèvres. Un miaule mélodieux attira son attention. Son regarde se posa sur le chat avec qui il faisait de la musique. Il portait sur son dos une boîte de chocolat. Larxene aperçu la boite et vit le teint pale de son coéquipier, elle leva une oeillade intriguer. Demyx la boîte, nerveusement. Ses penses se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

"Çà passe ou ça casse" pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Il pris une profonde respiration. En se levant, il fit face à la belle et lui présenta son présent. Elle fut très surpris de se retrouver dans cette situation. Puis tout devient noir autour d'eux. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans leur chambre respective, allonger dans leur lit.

"Un rêve" soupire-t-ils chacun de leur côté.

Larxene se rendormit aussitôt, Demyx sourit comme un bien heureux.

"Si tu souris c'est que tu vas mieux" dit la voix du jeune apprenti au cheveux bleus.

Le malade leva les yeux vers son ami. Une peur l'envahi.

"c'est que mon rêve n'est pas une illusion de sa par?" lui hurla l'angoisse d'être trahi par son ami.

"c'est toi qui a fais sa?

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? demanda-t-il intriguer.

-Cette illusion.

-Non je n'ai rien fait."

Demyx soupira de soulagement, son ami ne l'avait

J'ai autre chose a faire que de créer de créatures sortis de contes de fée.

-comment tu sais?

-tu parle endormant," coupa-t-il, d'un ton calme et détacher, en ferme les yeux."

Le malade avait honte et se cacha sous ses couverture, malheureusement son corps lui rappela a l'ordre. Zexion soupira face à l'attitude puéril de son ami. Il 'aida a se redresser et lui tendit une tisane.

"Bois ça, sa te feras du bien."

Demix lui obéit. Il grimaça de dégoût.

"pourquoi les médicament sont ils pas bon.

-Pour que personne ne les prennent pour des bonbon ou des chocolats."

Au mots chocolats, la mélopée nocturne regarda son paquet. Zexion suivit son regard et poussa un long soupire.

"Si tu veux lui offrir des chocolats choisit les noir, avec des noisette fourrer à la praliné.

-Ah qui? paniqua-t-il.

-A la belle Larxene."

Demyx rougit, en bredouilla des protestations, mais son ami conspirateur lui rappela posément qu'il parler dans son sommeille. Mais Demyx était un vrai livre ouvert pour le jeune scientifique. La potion commença à endormir Demyx, Zexion décida de prendre congé.

Avant de partir, le plus jeune sermonna le plus vieux de ne plus faire des anges de neiges et de rester tremper toute la journée.

Il marcha dans le long du couloir blanc. Il s'immobilise. Un portail noir se dessina derrière lui.

"j'ai fais ma part du marché, à toi de faire la tienne." dit-il, sans se retourner ni montrer la moindre émotion

Riku sorti du portail.

"bien sur je ramènerais Roxas.

-Ramène Ansem."

Riku fut surpris par la demande, alors que Zexion avait trahi le roi sage, sans la moindre hésitation.

"Avant tout j'aurais besoin que tu fasse des potions dans ton laboratoire pour mes avale-rêves.

-pourquoi je le ferais, j'ai déjà contribuer en unissant mes pouvoirs d'illusions à tes pouvoirs sur les rêves.

\- Tes amis n'ont pas été tendre avec mes croa. Je ne pensait qu'il aurait leur pourvoir dans ce monde."

Zexion grommela par l'agressivité de Larxene, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, enfin de préparer la mixture pour les nouveaux amis de Riku.

Larxene décida de sortir de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Les membres présent dans la salle commune, le vire de suite. Elle n'avait qu'une envie se défouler sur quelqu'un.

"Bonjour ma belle, osa dire Xigbar. Quel mauvais vent t'emmena?"

La blonde leva un regard furieux qui n'augurer rien de bon. Le borgne sourit sournoisement. Il lui posa un paquet étrangement familier au yeux de la nymphe.

"Ne te fais pas d'illusion trésor c'est pas de moi, mais de Demyx, le pauvre il paresse sur son lit, je suis fait un plaisir d'être le messager."

Les membres de l'organisation soupirèrent face au mensonge éhontée du plus vieux. Larxene ouvrit son présent et vit les chocolat. Tous retinrent leur souffle, prés avoir la bombe exploser. Tous connaissaient les gout de la blonde pour ses chocolat, ils furent tous choquer, Xigbar le premier, de la voir manger ses chocolat d'ordinaire elle aurait électrocuter la personne qui lui aurait donner des chocolat infecte.

Un fois les chocolats mangés, Larxene les quitta sans un mot, laissant ses spectateurs sans voix par cette scène surréaliste.

"Heu si j'ose dire c'est l'arroseur arroser," plaisanta Luxord.

Personne ne le contre-dis, tous reprise ses activité.

La nymphe entra dans le laboratoire de Zexion, convaincu que son rêve est du par sa faute. Il était entrain de jouer avec son kit de petit chimiste. Elle était à deux doigts de l'attraper par le col et le secouer comme un pruneau. Son regard se porta sur une pile de bouquin entasser qui tenait par miracle en équilibre. Un sourire sadique illumina son visage, donna un petit pression du doigt et les livres tombèrent un lourd fracas. Zexion sursauta et regarda d'où venait le bruits.

Son regarde se posa sur une Larxene des plus furieuse.

"Tu as des explication a me demander, hurla-t-elle.

-A quel sujet? Mes connaissance son vaste.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a envoyer dans se lieux bizarre avec de la musique

-Si tu veux connaitre la musique va plutôt voir Demyx il s'y connait mieux que moi.

-Je veux des réponses?" hurla-t-elle, en donnant un coup de poing dans l'étagère.

Zexion soupira, face a l'agressivité de la blonde.

"J'ai surpris Riku dans les parage.

\- Tu n'as rien fait parce-que?

-Seul alors qu'il était accompagner de créature bizarre appeler avale-rêve.

-pourquoi?

\- Ses créatures peuvent entraient dans les rêves des gens. Il a du vouloir voir si sa marcher sur les similis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche?

-Il est parti avant que je lui pose la question," ironisa-t-il. Mais quelle rêve a tu fais?

Elle parti aussi rapidement qu'elle est venu, elle avait eux ses réponses, et ne voulait pas être la cobaye du jour de Zexion ou de Vexen.

"Vous auriez pu abstenir de me mentionné, dit Riku, en franchissant son halo de ténèbres.

-Elle avait comprit votre sort.

Zexion lui donna les potions pour ses avale-rêve. Riku disparu dans son halo de ténèbres.

"Et vous? quelle est le rêve le plus cher de votre coeur," résonna sa voix comme un échos.

Le conspirateur des ténèbres serra les dents. Son rêve le plus cher était de demander pardon a Ansem le sage. Il chassa ses souvenirs du passé autrefois heureux et reprit ses expériences d'alchimie. Un bout de papier attira son attention.

"Père noël secret de Demix"

Zexion se demanda si riku était le père noël secret de son ami.

Larxene entra dans la chambre du malade. Il dormit un bonne partit de la journée, sous la surveillance de la dame de ses pensée, installer a califourchon sur un chaise les bras croiser sur le dossier de la chaise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, pensa-t-elle pour a énième fois depuis être entrer.

Le musicien commença doucement à se réveiller. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il distingua une silhouette a ses coté.

"Zexion", murmura-t-il.

Larxene grimaça, elle fut blessé par d'être confondu avec le conspirateur des ténèbres.

"Pourquoi tes tisanes sont infectes, dit-il, en se frottant les yeux, d'une voix endormit.

-certainement parce qu'il veut tester sur nous ses mixtures que Vexen et lui fabriquaient."

Il se leva d'un bon en reconnaissant la voix, tellement sa surprise était grande de voir l'élu de son coeur son chevet. Il fut prit de vertige et se replia sur lui-même. La belle ne bougea pas, elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec les malades. Le musicien se massa les tempes, il faut soulager que ses nausées soient passer.

"tu n'as pas l'air en forme."

Il était nerveux, malgré son corps endolorie.

"Pourquoi tu es la, dit-il, d'une voix faible, en se réinstallant dans son lit.

-Je suis venu voir si tu était vraiment malade où si c'était une bonne excuse bidon pour paresser tout la journée.

-Qu'aurais-tu fais si s'été le cas.

-J'aurais utilisé mes poignards en points américain et te donnais un coup de point? ou un coup de foudre."

Une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Demyx avait déjà le coup de foudre pour elle.

"ET si j'utilisais les deux. Comme ça, sa te donnerait un coup de fouet.

-Je suis frai et dispos," dit-il, en se levant d'un bon.

Il s'écroula lamentablement sur son lit. Il avait honte de se ridiculiser devant Larxene.

"Tu ferais mieux de reste coucher."

Il acquiésa de la tête. Elle soupira. Elle l'attrapa par les épaule et le recoucha. Il fut toucher par sa gentille a son égard.

"Maintenant, dors. Sinon je t'assomme.

-Oui madame. Bien madame. Je vous crois madame."

Il se sourirent. Larxene quitta la chambre et Demyx partit au pays des songes, sans l'aide des pouvoir de Riku.

Demyx émergea de son lit, le lendemain. Il enfila son manteau noir et quitta sa chambre. Il croisa Xaldin, qui lui racontait la scène de Larxene et ses chocolats, Il paniqua de recroiser Larxene, il avait peur quelle lui donne un coup. Il décida de quitter le Q.G quelque heures enfin de profiter des festivités de noël.

Après avoir passer sa nouvelle commende pour son aimée, Demyx flâna à travers la ville. Il s'assoit sur un banc et se laissa envoûte par le paysage de neige de la ville. Il entendit pas les pas craqueler sur la neige, se rapprocher vers lui.

"Tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu sort d'a peine d'une bonne grippe hier"dit une voix familière.

Il sursauta.

"Larxene ne me fais pas peur.

-Pourtant s'est marrent de le faire naturellement, sourit sadiquement la nymphe.

Il tourna la tête, en rougissant. Cella lui faisait bizarre d'être auprès d'elle sans qu'elle soit aussi venimeuse envers lui.

"Que fait tu la? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je profite des festivités de noël.

-C'est vrai c'est noël.

Elle n'aimait pas les fêtes, cela lui rappeler ses amis, sa famille et son pays perdus. Sans un mots, elle décida de tourner les talons. Demyx ne voulait pas laisser passer son unique chance d'être avec elle. Il voulait revivre le bon moment passer avec elle dans son rêve.

"veux-tu passer la journée avec moi.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas."

Il aperçu un bal populaire et la conduit parmi les danseur.

"M'accorderais-tu une danse."

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une incapable, elle se laissa donc entraîner sur la piste de danse. Elle se sentait sentait gauche et maladroite, Demyx fit en sorte de la guider de son mieux. Ils passèrent une agréable journée. En galant homme, Demyx la reconduit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le lendemain, demyx alla chercher sa commende, il fut surprise de voir Larxene l'attendre a l'entrait de la boutique.

"Il faut que je te parle.

-De quoi, paniqua-t-il.

-Si je te parle d'un étrange pays ou un musicien paresseux a le pouvoir de jouer avec la nature sa te parle?

La pâleur de demyx vu sa réponse. Lui, il penser qu'il avait encore parler pendant son sommeille. Il bredouilla dans sa barbe.

"Même dans le monde réelle tu es incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérent.

-Comment sa?

-On avait été piéger par Riku dans un monde des avale-rêves.

-C'est quoi un avale-rêve.

-Ses créatures bizarres que tu voulais adopter."

Il rougit. il aurait du se douter qu'il y avait truc mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir la chance d'être dans un monde qui le correspondait et de pouvoir un peu le partager avec sa belle, qu'il n'avait pas évaluer les potentiel danger.

Il lui tendit la boîte de chocolat

"joyeux noël.

-Merci" dit-elle en prenant la boîte.

elle ne l'ouvrit pas, elle connaissait le contenu elle préféra l'ouvrit dans sa chambre à l'abris des regard. Il en fut un peu déçus.

Il fut pris au dépourvu quand elle lui attrapa par le col et lui vola un baiser passionné. Il resta sans bouger

Grace à son aventure et la danse avec lui de la vieille, Larxene avait découvert son coéquipier sous un nouveau jour. Il avait été patient et intentionné avec elle. Elle s'était bien amusé avec lui. Elle réalisa à qu'elle point elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, toujours a le reprendre et le rabaisser.

"Tu compte bouger ou tu vas paresser," le brusqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Demyx remit de sa torpeur parti rejoindre sa nouvelle petite amie. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant à qui on lui aurait fait le plus beau cadeau aux monde.

Zexion les observa de loin, heureux que son ami ait enfin eut le courage d'être avec sa belle.

"joyeux noël Demyx." murmura-t-il.

fin


End file.
